A Sultry Surprise
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: A year after the Pridelander-Outsider Battles of Simba and Zira, Kovu and Kiara were now planning on new and exciting ways to enjoy their peacetime moments at Pride Rock along with Simba, Nala, Vitani and Zazu. Will their moments endure? Lets find out!
1. The Aftermaths

_**This is my new fanfiction of my life. I decided to take a break in posting the updated chapters of "Splero's Crossover Adventures Stories" but don't worry about that because my passion with jet planes didn't end yet. Please enjoy this one because one is sultry enough...*snickers*.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Aftermaths

It's been a year since the Pridelander-Outsider Battles of Simba and Zira. Despite Zira's death, the Outsiders were finally welcomed back to the Pride Lands. The end of the battle also paved the way for the marriage of Kovu and Kiara. One morning, Kovu woke up from his cave and he went outside to breath the fresh African air...

"Ahh...The fresh air. A new day has began." - Kovu though to himself -

Then Kiara sneaked behind him with total stealth. She then whispered into his ears with a angel-like voice...

"Good morning, Kovu. Ready for the morning stroll by the waterhole?" - Kiara asked -

"Sure, Kiara. Let's go in there because i'm a little...thirsty from the sleep." - Kovu replied -

Kiara and Kovu went to the waterhole and there, they quench their thirsts with fresh water flowing from the stream. Kovu finished drinking and he watched as Kiara continued drinking. Her fur were glowing with total beauty especially when the sun hits it by dawn and dusk. With her slender body and a shining pair of reddish-brown eyes, Kiara was so sultry that every lion and lioness adorned her real beauty so much...

"Man, Kiara's so beauty today. I think she's the new jewel of a great pride." - Kovu though to himself -

Kovu contentedly gazes on Kiara's sultry appearance. Kiara then noticed Kovu...

"Are you ok, Kovu?" - Kiara asked -

Upon hearing that, Kovu regained his senses...

"Uhh...Yeah, Kiara. I'm fine." - Kovu replied, blushed -

"You're face blushed up. Just tell me, Kovu." - Kiara said -

"Ok, Kiara. Honestly...Your beauty really comes to its finest. Your fur shines gracefully, your eyes really appeared like shinning jewels and your voice sounded like an angel. Your beauty really adorned me indeed." - Kovu said -

Kiara was so touched by Kovu's kind and heartwarming words. She approached Kovu and she nuzzled him under his neck in a seducing manner. She then placed her paws on his eyes...

"Just close your eyes, Kovu and you will enjoy the expected surprise." - Kiara said -

Kovu closed his eyes and as he do, Kiara dragged him and herself into the waterhole. Kovu was surprised that he was drenched into the water along with Kiara...

"Hey, what was that for?" - Kovu asked -

"Nothing, Kovu. I did that on purpose just to make fun with you." - Kiara replied, snickering -

As a friendly counter, Kovu splashed Kiara's face with water. Kiara's face was total drenched as Kovu laughed. Then both of them were playing and splashing together in the water for a few minutes. Meanwhile Simba, Nala and Vitani were watching their enjoyment from a distance. They were all contended...

"Nala, i'm really happy today." - Simba said -

"Why, Simba?" - Nala asked -

"I'm happy today that our daughter were having fun with our son-in-law." - Simba replied -

"Yeah. Kovu was already attracted to your sultry daughter of yours." - Vitani added, snickering -

"Sultry daughter of mine?" - Simba asked, curiously -

"Your daughter's sultry, Simba. I mean her physical appearance really changed a lot. Her own personality were also changed indeed." - Vitani replied -

"Your right, Vitani. That explains a lot to me and to Simba." - Nala said -

"Yeah. You're both right. Absolutely right." - Simba remarked -

Simba, Nala and Vitani continued to watch on the duo's enjoyment. Elsewhere, Kovu and Kiara were resting on a large rock adjacent to the waterhole. They snuggled side by side despite their drenched fur coats. Their tails intertwined, signaling that they were in love. As they gazed the sapphire sky, Kovu turned his head to Kiara and he remarked...

"Despite the problems we faced long ago, we're finally at a state of peace and love."

"Yeah. Peace and Love were the keys to our hearts." - Kiara replied -

Kovu and Kiara then enjoyed their kiss as the sapphire skies continued to reveal its colors.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 1. Man, that's a true romance for a lion and a lioness today. Find out the next events of the Pride in Chapter 2!**_


	2. A Lion's Quick Chat

_**This is the 2nd chapter of the whole story. Despite the short chapter and my homeland nearly destroyed due to bad weather, i still have the opportunities to expand this famous story of mine with new and fascinating words. Please enjoy by the way!**_

_**PS: The posting of the updated chapters of "Splero's Crossover Adventures Stories" were being put on hold since the bad weather nearly disabled my own electronics that stores the updated chapters that i created a few days ago. Once again, please enjoy and get wild...err...i mean get fascinated!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Lion's Quick Chat

Kovu practices Kiara on doing stealth attacks with a lot of birds by the grasslands. The birds were eating worms and bugs when Kiara leap towards them with her claws fully extended. All of the birds flew away but Kiara manage to pinned down a bird by its tail. The last bird cowardly escaped with its feathers removed from its tail. Kovu saw this and he was impressed...

"Nice try, Kiara. Your hunting skills were now being tested with flying colors." - Kovu said, smiling -

"Thanks for the training, Kovu. I'm ready to take down a prey for the pride." - Kiara replied before leaving him behind -

"Ok, Kiara. Good luck on your hunt!" - Kovu replied back -

Kiara went to the other grasslands where a few antelopes were eating the fresh grass. Kiara performed her silent attack again and to her luck, she was manage to injure a antelope with a deadly swipe from her extended claws. Despite the wounded antelope evaded from the main attack, Kiara chased her prey with a full burst of stamina. As Kovu lost Kiara from his sights, he sighed in relief. Simba then approached him to have a chat with him...

"Kovu, How's your day and my daughter's performance?" - Simba asked -

"It's good. I'm so grateful since Kiara finally hunted a antelope with flying colors today." - Kovu replied -

Simba was also feeling grateful to Kiara upon hearing that. Then he continued his chat with Kovu...

"Kovu, can i ask you something?" - Simba asked -

"Sure, Simba. What is it?" - Kovu replied -

"Since your birthday was just a few months away, what kind of gift that you what for your expected day. Rafiki, Nala and I wanted to give you a necklace made of precious gourds and claws while Vitani wanted to give you a edible offering from her hunting tasks." - Simba said -

"Hmm...I don't know, Simba. I can't think of the true gift that i wanted but i just wanted a gift that really suits me so much. Something precious and alluring." - Kovu replied -

"Ok, Kovu. I'll try to think about it." - Simba said -

Then Kiara returned with a hunted antelope hanging on her back. Kovu and Simba could see the bite and claw marks of the antelope in its neck and limbs. Kiara was in joy...

"Dad, i finally got my first hunted prey for the pride." - Kiara joyfully remarked -

"Great work, Kiara. Me and Simba were proud of you." - Kovu said -

"Yeah. Good work, Kiara. I'm really proud of you today. Let's go home and celebrate. We'll tell the others about your first successful hunt today." - Simba added -

"Thanks, dad." - Kiara said -

Kovu escorted Kiara and Simba back to Pride Rock.

* * *

**_This is the end of Chapter 2. Kiara finally got her first kill that earned her long awaited praise and fame from Kovu and Simba. Will her skills continue on? Find out in Chapter 3!_**


	3. Kiara's Celebration

_**This is the 3rd chapter of the whole story. After noticing the increasing popularity with this story, i was satisfied enough to post the next updated chapters of this lovely story. Please enjoy the great story of mine but at your own risk since this chapter has a lemon!  
**_

_**PS: The posting of updated chapters of "Splero's Crossover Adventures Stories" were still on hold but take note that some chapters of"Splero's Wartime and Postwar Experience Stories" in Fictionpress will be updated as planned but sooner or later. By the way, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Kiara's Celebration

When they returned to Pride Rock, every lion and lioness were congratulating Kiara for her first kill. Kiara was so elated as her hunted antelope was being carried to her homeland. Nala, Vitani, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa and Rafiki were so impressed that they were cheering with joy. With every lion and lioness cheering in joy for Kiara's first kill, Kiara was sobbing in joy. Kovu noticed her tears of joy...

"What's wrong, Kiara?" - Kovu asked, worried -

"Nothing, Kovu. I'm just sobbing in joy since i finally got my first kill for the whole pride." - Kiara replied -

"Kiara...Congratulations, by the way." - Kovu said -

"Thanks, Kovu." - Kiara replied -

Later, the lions and lionesses were inside the cave, celebrating on Kiara's first kill. They were all gathered up, talking, gossiping, snickering, laughing and some even singing with so much joy and laughter. They were also consuming their meals that they got from their hunting tasks. Some were swimming in the waterholes and others were just chasing each other by the fields and grasslands. Kiara were talking to Vitani and Kovu inside her parent's cave...

"Well...Thanks to Kovu's help, i was lucky enough to hunt a antelope today. I hunted my first prey with my sharp claws then i finished it off with a deadly bite to it's neck." - Kiara said -

"Nice try, Kiara. Looks like that your training really put it into a good advantage." - Vitani said -

"A deadly bite to it's neck...Now that's quite deadly but sultry...err...i mean impressive." - Kovu added -

"Kovu, did you say to me the word "Sultry?" - Kiara asked, suspicious -

"Uhh...Yes, Kiara." - Kovu timidly confessed -

"Well, Kovu. You do like me so much didn't you?" - Kiara asked in a serious tone -

Kovu was cringed by her voice but he honestly confessed...

"Y-Yes, Kiara. I really loved you so much today. I can't help myself." - Kovu timidly replied -

"Well...Just come to my new cave later on to talk about it or to have a intimate moment together, ok?" - Kiara said -

Kiara left Kovu and Vitani and into the fields just to breathe the invigorating air. As the night grew, all of the lion and lioness were sleeping peacefully in their own dens. Simba and Nala were sleeping in their cave along with Vitani and Zazu but Kiara decided to take her sleep along Kovu. Kovu went to her new den just to continue his chat with her and as he do, he found Kiara lying on the floor. Kiara noticed his arrival...

"Oh, good thing you arrived. I'm been waiting for you for minutes." - Kiara said -

"Yeah. Sorry for keeping you waiting. By the way, why are you still awake. Everyone's asleep, Kiara." - Kovu said -

"I just waited you here in your father's old cave, Kovu...To have a intimate moment together." - Kiara replied -

Kovu noticed that he and Kiara were inside Scar's old cave. Before he could say a word, Kiara gave him a violent series of kisses. Kovu was really caught off-guard. Kiara continued her kisses with devil-like eyes and her raging lust. Kovu could feel the lust and temptation eating his soul alive so he let the lioness do her actions. Kiara finished her kisses with Kovu on top of her. Kovu was totally crazed by her lust and his temptation. Kovu then asked a question that Kiara waited it for years...

"Since we're a married couple now, can we make love for this night?"

"Yes, Kovu. Let's do it now." - Kiara replied -

Kovu inserted his lionhood inside Kiara's innards and as he do, both of them gasped in extreme enjoyment. Their love making was finally began. Kovu pumped his lionhood repeatedly inside of her while Kiara enjoyed the pure pleasure. For the next few minutes, their true instincts were finally revealed. Kovu pumped his organ in a faster rate but in a proper way. As they enjoyed their love making, Kovu could feel something that was building inside of him as well with Kiara's. When they nearly reached their climax...

"K-Kiara...I think i'm going t-to explode inside of you n-now!" - Kovu said -

"Just spill it inside of me, Kovu. S-Spill it in now!" - Kiara requested -

"O-Ok, my princess. Here it g-goes!" - Kovu replied, grunting -

Kovu just pumped a few more thrust before he spilled his hot seed inside of her. Kiara could feel his hot life-bearing seed flowing inside of her innards. After their love making, they rested from their romantic mating. Kovu and Kiara snuggled together and they chatted for a few minutes before they lost their senses...

"Kiara...If you get pregnant by this, i'll be very grateful. I always wish to be a father of our newborn." - Kovu said -

"Yeah. I also can't wait to be a mother of our newborn, Kovu." - Kiara replied -

"Good night, my Princess. Tomorrow will be my great day." - Kovu said -

"Ok. Good night to you too, my Prince." - Kiara replied -

Kovu and Kiara intertwined their tails before they slept peacefully through the night. Little did they know that width Kiara's body, a new life was being formed.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 3. Well...Kovu and Kiara finally make love after their heart warming moments from earlier. Will their romance continue for the next generations? Find out in Chapter 4!**_


	4. The Expectations Part 1

_**This is the 4th Chapter of the popular fanfiction story. Despite this short chapter and my debates in the planning to post the updated chapters of my own stories in Fanfiction and Fictionpress, i decided that i must post a few updated chapters of my own stories in first before posting my updated chapters for my other stories in Fictionpress. By the way, Please enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Expectations Part 1

Kiara woke up and she gazes the sapphire skies with total contentment. She then gazes over Kovu and he was still sleeping peacefully. Kiara was still full of pure joy and she sighed in relief. Hours later, Kovu woke up and he noticed that Kiara was not on his side. He went to Simba's den and he saw Simba, Nala, Kiara, Vitani, Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa and a few more lions and lionesses. Kiara was siting beside her parents and with her tears of joy...

"Kovu, did you mate with Kiara in Scar's den last night...Didn't you?" - Simba asked -

"Uhh...Yes, Simba. Is there's something wrong?" - Kovu replied -

"Kiara's was now childbearing with your offspring, Kovu." - Simba said -

"Congratulations, Kovu. You're a father now!" - Nala added -

"R-Really? I-I'm a father now?" - Kovu asked, stammering -

"Yes, Kovu. Our wish had finally granted." - Kiara replied -

Kovu was overjoyed upon hearing that. He then gave Kiara a heartwarming embrace while he was sobbing with much joyfulness.

Months later, The whole pride was awaiting Kiara's newborn. Kiara had a enlarged bulge on her slender body and she was forced to rest to keep her health normal. Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa and Rafiki prepared themselves for the chances of getting a labor emergency while Kovu, Vitani and Zazu monitored on Kiara's main medical and Vitani monitored Kiara vigilantly. As Kiara tried to get a drink from the waterhole, she groaned in pain. Kovu, Vitani and Zazu were alarmed...

"Ugh...I think it's time for my labor now, guys." - Kiara groaned -

"Oh dear! Vitani, Zazu...Tell the others that Kiara's in labor. I'll take her back in there." - Kovu said -

Vitani and Zazu returned back to the dens to inform the others while Kovu escorted Kiara back to Pride Rock.

* * *

_**This is end of Chapter 4. Man...I feel guilty when i'm posting short chapters on famous stories like this but don't worry about this, guys...I promise to post the next chapter with longer words! Find out in Chapter 5 of what will happen to Kiara's Childbirth!**_


	5. The Expectations Part 2

_**This is the 5th Chapter of the whole story. After posting new chapters of my own stories in Fictionpress, i decided to post this new chapter of mine just to enhance my linguistics and to expand this story. Please enjoy this chapter by the way because this chapter was filled with more words that i promised not long ago and unlike to the short previous chapter that i posted a days ago!**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Expectations Part 2

When Kovu finally escorted Kiara back to Pride Rock, Simba and Nala tried to help her childbirth along with the help with Rafiki. As Kovu waited outside, Timon and Pumbaa took the time to keep him calm...

"Kovu, don't worry about that. Kiara will be fine." - Timon said -

"Just think about the next expectations when this day was done, ok?" - Pumbaa added -

Kovu could only nodded in response since he was really worried about Kiara's childbirth. Hours later, Rafiki went out and he called Kovu. Kovu entered the den and he saw Kiara cradling a newborn cub on her paws. The newborn is a female cub. She had reddish-emerald eyes that matched the eye colors of Kovu and Kiara. It has light black fur and a turf on her head. Kovu was so overjoyed...

"Kiara, we have a beautiful daughter today. Let's give her a name." - Kovu said -

"Let's name her Malaika, Kovu." - Kiara replied -

"Malaika. That means "angel". I like it so much, Kiara." - Kovu commented -

Kiara then nuzzled Kovu amorously.

A few years later, Malaika had finally reached childhood, thanks to the care of her parents and grandparents. Malaika was like in the same age of young Simba, Nala and Kiara but with slick black fur shining gracefully on the African sun. She still retained her turf since she was like Vitani. Sometimes, her reddish-emerald eyes shines through the other lions and lionesses who were hunting by the fields in the distance. One morning, she went outside to catch the glimpse of the clouds in the sapphire skies. Kovu went outside and approached Malaika to have a heart to heart chat of the African morning...

"Good morning, Malaika. How's your day today?" - Kovu asked -

"It's good, dad. I even dreamed myself that i'm a sultry lioness of Pride Rock." - Malaika replied -

"Yes it is, Malaika. You're will be a sultry lioness indeed." - Kovu said -

"Hey, where mom by the way?" - Malaika asked -

"Kiara is frolicking by the waterhole along with her friends there. Want to come?" - Kovu requested -

"Sure, dad. I like to go to the waterhole." - Malaika replied -

Malaika and Kovu went to the said waterhole. When they arrived, they see Simba and Kiara frolicking in the water, Vitani and Nala chatting by the water's edge, Timon and Pumbaa eating crunchy and slimy grubs, Zazu singing by the tree branches and Rafiki meditating on a large rock...

"Ahh...Good morning to you, guys. Come and join us in the fun!" - Simba said -

"Good morning, guys. How's your swim?" - Kovu asked -

"It's great. We're swimming like sharks here! I even pulled Nala into the water but to my surprise, she also enjoyed swimming in the water for the first time." - Simba replied -

Malaika went to the tree branches and she listens to Zazu's song. When Zazu finished, he noticed her...

"Ahh...Good morning, Malaika. How's my singing?" - Zazu asked -

"Your singing were like music to my ears. I like it." - Malaika replied -

"Grand! You might be singing like Kiara or Simba when you grow up some day." - Zazu said -

"Why?" - Malaika asked, curiously"

"Because Simba and Kiara were singing in their good tones long ago when they were in your age." - Zazu replied -

"Did they sing when they grown up?" - Malaika asked -

"Yes, Malaika. They still have their tones until today." - Zazu said -

Malaika then sighs in relief as she says her punchline...

"Singing can make friendship and love find a way."

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 5. Find out Malaika's growing adventures in Chapter 6!**_


	6. Malaika's Experiences Part 1

_**This is the 6th Chapter of the whole fanfiction story. Despite my defeats in my sport battles and challenges, i will not give up since these stories were my valuable "allies" by the means of anti-demoralization. As i continued on, i'll try my best to post my updated chapters of my own stories as soon as possible. By the way, Please enjoy this chapter since this new chapter is filled with new words and with a new character. Have fun!**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Malaika's Experiences Part 1

When Malaika finally grown up, she was ready for everything that she wanted to do. Kovu and Kiara were so elated that their sultry daughter can finally do anything around the Pridelands. Simba, Nala, Vitani, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu and Rafiki were also elated to see the lioness grown up perfectly. Before she could stroll the other areas of Pride Rock, her parents chatted her...

"Malaika, do your best on your stroll." - Kovu said -

"And also do your best on your first hunt." - Kiara added -

"I will. Thanks, guys." - Malaika replied -

Malaika then went to the fields elsewhere. Vitani then approached them...

"Guys, are you sure that she will be fine all by herself?" - Vitani asked -

"Yes, Vitani. She was grown up now and she will be fine." - Kovu replied -

Don't worry about her, Vitani. She'll handle it." - Kiara added -

Meanwhile, Malaika silently concealed herself in the grass just a few meters away from a group of Antelopes. With a deadly swipe attack, she manage to hunt a Antelope for the first time, thanks to her training with her parents. As she tried to drag her first kill back to her den at Pride Rock, she heard noises of a unknown threat by the tall grass. Malaika was alerted...

"W-Who's there?! S-Show yourself!" - Malaika shouted, timidly -

Then a black lion slowly unveiled himself from the grass. He was also a grown up lion and he looked just like Kovu but he had a turf in his head. His blue-emerald eyes gazes her in a hostile-like manner. He smiled in a infatuating manner...

"Hey, sorry for stalking on you and your first kill but that's mine." - the black lion said -

"Really? I didn't noticed that you're stalking at me when i'm hunting my kill." - Malaika replied -

"Well...Since you hunted that first rather than me, you can keep it." - the lion said -

"Thanks. Who are you anyway?" - Malaika asked -

"My name is Roho. I'm a grown up rouge from the Outlands." - Roho introduced himself -

"Roho, eh? That means "spirit". What a nice name! My name is Malaika by the way." - Malaika replied -

"Nice to meet you too, Malaika. It's an honor to meet a sultry lioness like you today." - Roho said -

"T-Thanks, Roho." - Malaika replied, blushing -

"So how's your kill?" - Roho asked -

"It's good. Since today i hunted my first prey, my parents and friends in Pride Rock will be impressed if they know this." - Malaika replied -

"Umm...Since you're victorious today, can i join you in your celebration in Pride Rock later on to befriend your parents and friends there?" - Roho asked -

"Sure, Roho. My parents and friends were so very eager to find for more lions or lionesses for the whole pride." - Malaika replied -

"Thanks, Malaika. By the way, can i carry your first kill back to Pride Rock for you?" - Roho asked, smiling -

Malaika replied with a satisfied nod of her head and Roho carried her first kill on his back. As the duo returned to Pride Rock, Malaika could think her words...

"Wow...I have my first kill and first mate. This day is good for me."

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 6. Malaika finally experienced her first kill and her first encounter with a new black lion named Roho. Will Malaika experience her next successes in life? or Will Malaika continue her friendship with Roho from friends to lovers? Find out the next outcomes in Chapter 7!**_


	7. Malaika's Experiences Part 2

_**This is my 7th Chapter of the whole story. Man...Malaika might be Roho's new romantic interest in the later chapters. I can't even control myself about their subsequent romance later on. *clears throat* By the way, Please enjoy this new one!**_

_**PS: Read this at your own risk since this one had a lemon again. Oh and by the way, take note that my sport battles didn't ended yet despite that my team suffered a lot of defeats, Pyrrhic victories and heavy casualties. Don't worry about that because i have a lot of stories to be updated especially this one and my other Splero's Wartime, Postwar and Crossover stories. Once again, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 7 - Malaika's Experiences Part 2

When Roho carried Malaika's kill back to Pride Rock along with Malaika, Kovu and Kiara noticed the new unknown black lion. Malaika went to her parents to explain but before she could explain, her parents asked her...

"Malaika, who's that?" - Kovu asked -

"It looked just like Kovu but he had different characteristics." - Kiara added -

"Guys, this is Roho...My new friend. He helped me carry my first kill back here. He's also a new grown up rouge from the Outlands. He was the one stalking at me a few moments ago while i'm hunting a group of antelopes. Despite that i hunted his first kill, he just gave his kill to me instead." - Malaika explained -

"Ok, then. By the way...Roho, my name is Kovu and this is Kiara, my beautiful princess. It's nice to meet you today." - Kovu introduced -

"It's nice to meet you guys too." - Roho replied -

"Since i earned my first kill today, can we celebrate?" - Malaika asked -

"Really? Sure! Why not?" - Kovu replied, elated -

"I love to enjoy your celebration, Malaika." - Kiara added -

Malaika smiled to the max as her friends prepared the dens for the celebration. As Roho smiled along, Kovu and Kiara approached him...

"Well, Roho...Since you helped my daughter anyway and for praising her on her first kill, can you join Malaika's celebration?" - Kovu asked -

"You can join the great celebration anyways and if you do, you might end up in romance with my daughter." - Kiara added -

"Ok, guys. I'll join your daughter's great celebration then. Oh, by the way...can i befriend the others later on?" - Roho asked -

Kovu and Kiara nodded both.

Hours later, the dens were now ready and well-decorated with gourds, leaves and claw nails. As the dens were being organized by Simba, Nala, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara and Rafiki, Malaika and Roho were being groomed once again with Timon and Pumbaa but with the help of Vitani. Malaika and Roho had their fur and eyes groomed with lines and stripes made from powered charcoal and gourds. Timon and Pumbaa were quite elated...

"Well...Both of them had their own beauty and charisma for today." - Timon said -

"Yeah. Even Malaika was now glowing with total beauty now. If Roho saw her beauty, he might be drooling in infatuation indeed." - Vitani added -

"What? What are you talking about?" - Roho asked, curiously -

Roho then gazes on Malaika and he was totally awestruck by her beauty. Her black fur was sported with lines and stripes of powered charcoal and gourds. Her face was also sported with stripes but it's different. The lines and stripes added her sultry but hostile-like gaze. Her devil-like eyes and smile mesmerized Roho with initial infatuation. Malaika was also mesmerized by Roho's charisma. Both of them locked their eyes for a long time before they returned their senses when Vitani snapped them out...

"Guys? Guys! Wake up! You're locking your eyes with each other. Snap out of it!" - Vitani said -

"Oh...Umm...Sorry, Vitani. I think we're being infatuated with each other now." - Roho and Malaika replied -

"It starts indeed." - Timon added -

"What starts?" - Pumbaa asked -

"Their love starts indeed, Pumbaa." - Timon replied -

Moments later, the lions and lionesses were enjoying their celebration over Malaika's first earned kill. Everyone were totally elated. The fun had totally enhanced when Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa along with the other animals of Pride Rock sang at the top of their lungs along with the songs sung by Zazu, Malaika and Roho. While singing, Malaika and Roho were having so much fun with each other that when they sing perfectly with one other, they intentionally coiled their long tails with one another as a sign of initial romance. Kovu and Kiara noticed this but their mood enhanced since their daughter not only earned her first kill but also her first mate.

By night, Malaika was gazing on the star-filled night sky. Roho approached her...

"How's your day, my sultry princess?" - Roho asked -

"It's great. My celebration really filled my heart with such joy today...especially when i'm at your side, Roho." - Malaika replied gracefully -

Roho was astonished by her words and just make his astonishment grow, Malaika coiled her tail with his then the unimaginable began...Malaika ensued a kissing onslaught right onto Roho's face! Roho couldn't bear the unexpected but he subsequently enjoyed it when Malaika french kissed him on his mouth. As their romantic kissing continued, Malaika and Roho could feel their hearts pounding in a fast rate and their minds eaten away by their temptations. When they finish, Roho could hear Malaika's serious words...

"Roho, let's make love tonight at my own den."

Roho replied her with a devil-like smile and they went to Scar's old den to do their expected mating. They will also expected their first mating experience for the first time...

Meanwhile, Kovu and Kiara were talking with Simba, Nala and Vitani at their usual den just meters away from Scar's old den...

"Finally! I'm having a blast today!" - Kovu said -

'Me too! I'm really sure that Malaika and Roho would like the celebration so much." - Kiara added -

"Yeah. I also noticed that Malaika and Roho were now falling in love today." - Nala added -

"Malaika and Roho were now falling in love today? How?" - Kiara asked -

"I saw them coiling their tails with each other while they were singing a few moments ago." - Simba said -

"Really? Oh, yes. My daughter's in love indeed." - Kovu said -

Kovu was drinking his coconut then a astonished Timon arrived and approached them...

"Uhh...Guys...I hate to say this but please don't go to Scar's old den at any cost." - Timon said -

"Why?" - Simba asked -

"I saw Malaika and Roho mating in there." - Timon replied, blushed -

Upon hearing that everyone were astonished. Kovu could hear that and he unintentionally spitted his drink out of his mouth before choking and coughing. He then replied with a question...

"What?! They're m-mating?! I-In there?!"

"Yes, Kovu." - Timon replied -

"Oh finally! My daughter will be a mother soon!" - Kovu remarked before fainting with a smile -

As Kovu fainted to the floor, Kiara could eagerly say one thing...

"Well, The pride will expand at last."

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 7. Malaika and Roho were now in total romance that Kovu and Kiara could even expected. Find out the outcomes in Chapter 8!**_


	8. Families Part 1

_**This is my 8th Chapter. Arrgh...After my final defeat in the Sports War and the technological problems i suffered on, i was totally demoralized by this along with the injuries that i sustain in my marksmanship challenges. Despite the bullet holes on my right foot and left arm, i still have my own senses to update this story again. Please enjoy the new chapter, everyone!**_

_**PS: I also published a new story a few days ago and it was entitled "Mall Rampage". Please feel free to check that new one out since that story was containing some characters from GTA and from my own stories. Also take note that my updating of my stories will be delayed significantly due to my recent technological problems but don't worry about that since i have fixed internet support for this career. Once again, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 8 - Families Part 1

One day, Malaika and Roho were strolling along in the open fields of Pride Rock. As they stroll, Malaika felt different today due to her romantic activity with Roho one night. Roho noticed her nauseous state...

"Are you ok, Malaika? You didn't look good today." - Roho asked, worried -

"It find, Roho. I still able to manage this." - Malaika replied -

To make the situation a little bit alarming, Malaika then began to vomit and to pass out...

"Whoa! I think you need to return to Pride Rock now for your own safety!" - Roho said as he carried Malaika on his back -

Roho carried Malaika back to Pride Rock. As he carried her, Malaika began to vomit out her consumed meals from her own stomach. Roho couldn't resist it since her vomit touched his fur unintentionally but he continued on. Minutes later, Roho and Malaika finally returned but Malaika was out cold since she was a little bit sensitive to other fluid coming out of her. Kovu and Kiara along with Rafiki aided her some help...

"I think she needs my help, guys. Just wait here while i help her out inside." - Rafiki said -

Rafiki carried Malaika into the den with extreme care since Malaika was a fragile lioness of the pride. Hours later, Rafiki came out from the den...

"Ok, guys. I got some good news." - Rafiki said -

"What news?" - Kiara asked -

"The good news is that Malaika was safe and sound. She was also given a chance to have a time to wait for Roho's newborns." - Rafiki replied -

"W-What? Y-You mean that Malaika is c-childbearing?" - Roho asked, stammering -

"Yes, Roho. You're damn right you are." - Kovu, smiling -

"Oh Yes! I now a father now!" - Roho exclaimed in joy -

"I also have a word with you." - Kiara added -

"What is it?" - Roho asked -

"Since today that you, me and Kovu will see Malaika's pregnancy for the first time, i could say that our wishes to the Great Kings and to Simba had finally fulfilled now." - Kiara said -

"But only a single wish is not yet being fulfilled, Kiara. That is the wish of preparing for the future lives of me and Malaika." - Roho said, concerned -

"Don't worry, Roho. The pride of Pride Rock will always ready for that preparation." - Kovu replied -

"Yeah. We'll help and serve you guys to our last breaths." - Kiara added -

"Thanks guys. You're in fact my greatest assets at all." - Roho replied, smiling -

Kovu and Kiara smiled along as Roho entered the den. Roho then saw Malaika laying on a flat rock. He approached her to assure her...

"Malaika, today is your day now." - Roho said -

"Yeah. I'm finally childbearing for our wishes to our future lives together. Will my cubs be the next princes or princesses soon?" - Malaika asked -

"Yes, Malaika. Soon it is." - Roho replied, smiling -

Malaika and Roho then embraced with each other, with their tears of joy cascading from their eyes and smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 8. Whoa! This chapter is like a remembrance and a sequel of a previous chapter of this story now. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter that i made. Stay tuned for Chapter 9!**_


	9. Families Part 2

_**This is my new 9th Chapter of this story. Sorry for the delay because the Marksmanship War ensued in the Philippines without warning. I also delayed because i'm posting my new chapters of my other stories but since i'm back on track, Enjoy this one since this one follows the events of Chapter 8. Enjoy reading this, everybody!**_

_**PS: In this chapter, a new character was born!**_

* * *

Chapter 9 - Families Part 2

A few months later, Malaika and Roho were now awaiting the birth of their newborns. Kovu and Kiara were also awaiting for the moment but they also realized that Malaika can't wait any longer...

"Hmm...Malaika can't await the moment for longer." - Kovu said -

"Yeah. I'm quite worried despite the excitement." - Kiara added -

"Me too. Roho can't await the moment to come too. He's impatient indeed." - Vitani added -

"Well, the chances will come later on." - Kovu replied -

...

Moments later, Simba and Nala were talking to Rafiki by the den. They were talking about Malaika's condition...

"Rafiki, Is Malaika's condition were normal?" - Simba asked -

"Her conditions were still normal, Simba but i already prepared the dens with everything for her childbirth if it happens." - Rafiki replied -

"Is everything ready for the moment, Rafiki?" - Nala asked -

"Yes, Nala." - Rafiki replied -

Then Vitani and Zazu arrived with such alarm on their faces...

"Guys, Malaika is in labor. She's on her way." - Vitani said -

"Yes, sire. She's also moaning in pain." - Zazu added -

"Where's Roho, Kovu and Kiara?" - Simba asked -

"They were out to help Malaika." - Vitani replied -

"Ok, thanks." - Simba said as he zoomed out to assist Malaika and her friends -

Simba went to the fields where he saw Malaika being assisted by Roho, Kovu and Kiara. She was moaning in pain and fluids were visible on her fur. Simba assisted her...

"Kovu, take her to the den. Rafiki was waiting in there." - Simba said -

Kovu nodded and he carried her to the said den...

...

Hours later, Rafiki went out from the den with a smile on his face...

"Ok, guys. Malaika is ok now." - Rafiki said -

"How's the childbirth?" - Roho asked -

"It ends up well. Your mate is safe and sound." - Rafiki replied -

"Can i enter to see her?" - Roho asked -

"Sure, Roho. You can enter now." - Rafiki replied -

Roho entered and he saw Malaika by the floor with a cub on her paws. Roho was in joy...

"It's great. Our cub is a boy." - Malaika said -

"Well, let's name him Tiro." - Roho replied -

Malaika nuzzled Roho by his neck before saying her words...

"Roho, thanks for fulfilling my wish."

Roho replied...

"Your welcome, my sultry lioness."

Roho and Malaika then continued their nuzzle with each other.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 9. The Pride was being blessed with a new cub. Stay tuned for Chapter 10!**_


	10. The Pride's Blessing

_**This is the last chapter of the whole story. You guys though that i forsaken this story but that's not true. I postpone to update this story's last chapter so that i could think some words to mold it up into a long awaited chapter for today's special holiday. Please enjoy reading and review to the last chapter by the way!**_

_**PS: Merry Christmas and God Bless from the Philippines!**_

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Pride's Blessings

Years later, Malaika and Roho were enjoying their outings along with their grown son, Tiro. Tiro was finally grown up and his age was like the same to Kovu's or Roho's. He had the cream fur and turf similar to Kiara's but he had sported a pair of Reddish-Blue eyes. He was active, curious and unexpectedly...a little bit sleazy. Despite of that, Tiro was skilled in making guerrilla-like lion attacks and in making songs. Occasionally, Tiro trains other lions and lionesses in doing some quick surprise attacks by the fields of Pride Rock. With this, Tiro sometimes hooked the hearts of countless lionesses. One day, Tiro was training Vitani while Malaika and Roho were frolicking in the waterhole...

"Man, i can't believe that our son can earn the hearts of every lionesses everywhere here in Africa." - Roho said -

"Yeah but don't worry about that, Roho. He was copying your instincts." - Malaika replied, snickering -

Roho smiled and Malaika then took a dip in the water to have a swim...

"Ohh, the water's exquisite enough." - Malaika remarked in enjoyment, closing her eyes in relaxation -

Roho sighed as he continued on observing Tiro. He was later shocked to what he just saw...

"What...the...heck they were doing?!" - Roho slowly exclaimed -

"Hmm? What is it, love?" - Malaika asked -

"T-They're kissing!" - Roho replied -

"What?!" - Malaika exclaimed -

Malaika rose up from the water and she took a look and she saw Tiro giving a kiss on Vitani's lips. Tiro and Vitani had their eyes closed while doing this...

"Ok, Good thing i see that coming." - Malaika said -

"You're right, Malaika. So did I. I think we should leave them so that we can't disturb them." - Roho replied -

Roho and Malaika then left the area in total silence.

...

Moments later, Kovu and Kiara was just talking to Simba and Nala by their dens. They were talking about their past memories when Roho and Malaika finally arrived...

"Guys, you looked blushed. Is there's something wrong?" - Kiara asked -

"Nothing, Mom. We just saw our cub kissing Vitani near the waterhole." - Malaika replied -

Upon hearing that, everyone was shocked...

"Tiro and Vitani were kissing?!" - Kovu exclaimed in shock -

"Yes, Kovu. We just saw Tiro and Vitani doing that right in the front of our eyes!" - Roho replied -

Then Tiro and Vitani arrived, having overheard of their conversation...

"You guys saw our secret moment, eh?" - Tiro asked, suspicious and with a grin on his face -

There was silence before Roho replied...

"Yes, son but i'm the first one to see your first kiss with her, actually." - Roho confessed -

Tiro and Vitani then smiled...

"Well, that's that. Just let me do it, guys. I'm grown up now." - Tiro said -

"Ok, then. Just do what you guys wanted to do." - Malaika said -

Tiro and Vitani then left the den. Simba and Nala were quite impressed...

"Kovu, look's like that your son...err...i mean daughter had the skills in keeping up a family." - Simba said -

"I'm proud to your daughter too, Kiara." - Nala added -

"Thanks, guys." - Kovu and Kiara replied in unison -

They all then sighed in relief as Roho and Malaika were meditating their minds together and realizing that their son was finally grown up like what they were long ago.

* * *

_**This is the end of the whole story. Roho and Malaika were being blessed along with her parents and grandparents by Tiro's growing experiences in his life. This is Christian1011, signing out!**_


End file.
